79th Hunger Games: Heads Will Roll
by Bookwit
Summary: The Games are Back , Bigger and better than ever. 'We're all trying to get back home, our intentions are right, but our actions are wrong' *will be continued in 8 weeks* apologies .
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Archer Pickett POV : (****_District 7)_**

''Archie'' shrieks my mother . I quickly make my way to the living room only to find her in a hysterical state . I ask her what's wrong . ''They are back'' is all she says. It's all she needs to say. The Hunger Games are back . Her sister was killed in the 64th Hunger Games. She's afraid I could share the same fate...

After she calms down I make her tea and she tells me what happened. Today is 23rd of January , Districts day. It celebrates our freedom and independence from the Capitol, which we peacefully co-exist with. Or at least did. She points out the window and I see peacekeepers. I'm relieved, maybe the games haven't returned. Suddenly a women small in stature appears on our T.V, my first decree as new President Of Panem 'districts shall be rewarded with new cars from the Captiol she squeals excitedly'. A brief pause , and then she smiles sadistically. ''The Hunger Games are back peasants, the Capitol shall rule again''!

Oh dear God, tell me I'm dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2 District 1 Reaping

**President Crimson POV :**

Finally , I've achieved my goal. The Hunger Games are back and I will return glory to the Capitol. Theres a knock at my door, I throw my mug of peppermint flavoured tea at it in answer. Avox, whatever his name is, walks in with a note. For once i wish they could speak so i wouldn't have to read. ''District One Reapings are just beginning Ma'am''. ''Delightful'' I whisper. ''GET ME MORE PEPPERMINT TEA'' I order the Avox.

**Scout Parker POV:**

I wake up earlier than usual. I decide on a walk, surely it will clear any anxities bothering me. I stroll through our glorious town , I guess I'm proud i live here, everything in one is lively and magnificent. Except for the groups of peacekeepers patrolling the streets in their dull lifeless uniforms. Maybe it's the return of the games that has me worried. Most people forgot about them, and training for them. I continued to train, but not because i wanted to volunteer, just for a hobby i guess. I doubt I'd hurt a fly .

**Saphire Mist POV: **

This is my chance to shine. My foot taps the ground excitedly. Finally Father will be proud of me. These games have brought me the opportunity to show my skills and prove him wrong. I am not weak, I will succeed , even if the thought of killing makes my tummy tingle slightly. I'm starting to think I like that feeling. I've suffered too much not to avail of this chance. I'm volunteering.

**Scout Parker Pov:**

By the time I'm back , its one o'clock and I wake up my two sisters. The younger Gracie is just 12 , i cant help but feel worried for her safety. I am completely powerless in myself taken duty to protect her when it comes to the reaping. We make our way to the justice building, what's most scary is the fact that she can't understand what's going on. We give a sample of blood and I stand in the line with the other 15 year old boys. Our escort seems unfazed by the noisy crowd and quickly mutters ''Scout Parker'' . At first I'm frozen with fear. She then calls the name again in assumption no-one has heard. I avail of this second chance and stride confidently up to the stage.

**Saphire Mist POV :**

The boy can't be under-estimated by the looks of it. But i think he has bad hearing. Another advantage I hold over him. I don't hesitate ''I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE'' I say as she calls out my name. 'This is my destiny' I whisper. I shake the boys hand. I've seen him throw knives in the forest before. He's a good aim, good thing I'm better. He'll be a useful ally.

**Scout Parker POV :**

My mother, Gracie and Alex visit. Dad then strolls through the door, shakes my hand and says in a normal tone ''do me proud. Unusual . Then my friends visit , well two of them. Sarah gives me a silver chain , i realise it's engraved with 'fighter'. We hug and then they leave. As I'm being directed to the train i take a long meaningful gaze at the disrtrict. I wonder if it will be the last time I see it.

**Saphire Mist POV: **Father visits, I shrug when he hugs me. He praises me . I despise him in ways. But I have a desire to make him proud. My friends visit and ask why I volunteered. ''You wouldn't understand '' I say as tears begin to well up in my eyes. They hand me a braclet, we made them in school back when we were 9. I'm hysterical by the time they left. Oh God , have I made a mistake ? I get my act together to avoid showing weakness in front of the camera. 'No going back ' I say repeatedly.

**Okay so could you guys let me know what you think and if i should continue. Please be honest and if you're interested submit your own tribute. Ive updated the vacancies. Please Review . I really like both of these characters, one of them is mine, enter two tributes if you wish . And the reapings are boring so i think I'll do them short and simple like this? **


	3. Chapter 3 List Update

**OKay i havent gotten a great response for submitting tributes yet , currently nearly all spots are available except for the girl from 2 , the boy from 1 , the boy from 7 and the girl from 10.**

**D1 Male: Scout Parker15**

** Female: Saphire Mist 16**

**D2 Male:Minor Lament 18**

** Female:Billie Watters 18**

**D3 Male Mark Tech 17**

** F Sarah Switch 16**

**D4 M: Raven Eris 12**

** F: :Lillith Eris 18**

**D5 M: **

** F Folisha 'Foe' Dews 17**

**6 M:**

** F Aaliyah Kingsport 16**

**7 M: Archer pickett 15**

** F Lulu Curber 16**

**8 M**

** F Alana Hugo 15**

**9 M **

** F Canticle Blaze 14**

**10 M**

** F Harper White 13**

**11 **

** M**

** F**

**12**

** M Marcas MacPadraig 17**

** F Aurielles Rivers 13**

**You get the idea , i got lazy , please take the time to submit , i promise it will be a great story. Thanks to those who did please tell other FF friends to enter toooo , im eager to get started and do reapings 1-4 before monday hopefully . You can see all districts 1-4 have been occupied, i'm eager to get started so i will accept applications through review. 11 spots available , that means 13 have been taken so far ! feel free to submit 2 tributes if you wish**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minor Lament POV :**

It's my last year to be in the games. I'm so glad they came back to me just in time, it proves these games are meant for me. I'll volunteer and win this thing. Bringing glory back to the district is a minor factor. I'm doing this for me. 'I've trained in all areas of weaponary' I think to myself. But to be sure to win I'll need to get a piece of sharp steel. A sword preferably.

**Billie Waters POV:**

My horrible sister Annette wakes me up with a slap on the face. ''Get up sister '' she taunts. ''Don't you want to see me volunteer''. She's fourteen and her ego is through the roof, sure she has skills, but I'm sure I'm just as good. I walk down to the living room to see my aunt Maggie serving Annette a large gourmet breakfast. ''A victor like you needs all the food she can get '' she beams at her. I do not fit in here. I feel isolated in this household. My father died in the rebellion, my mother went into a pyscotic state after this and is believed to be dead. I can't stand here anymore.

**Minor Lament POV:**

I arrive at the justice building nice and early, most kids are frightened! What the hell, we're meant to be a career district. ''I bet there will be no useful allies'' I sigh. ''Ladies first'' beams our escort. 'I hope there's a volunteer' I mutter under my breath.

**Billie Watters POV; **

Annette signs in and rushes into the line as Juno Gold our escort calls 'Ladies First''. She sickens me, imagine if she didn't even make it back. It's certainly a possibility. '' Annette Watters'' yes she screams. Then she smiles sadistically and the surrounding crowd. It is this detail that brings me back to my senses. Spoilt Brat, demon child. ''I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE'' I say in a normal tone. ''Terrific'' cheers Juno. Annette looks at me with such hate. If I make it back without being killed. She's sure to kill me.

**Minor Lament POV: **

I'm unsure what to make of the girl. She announces herself as Billie Watters. I know that was her sister, but she looked happy to compete. On the otherhand she seems strong and could be a useful ally. I could try on a romance and manipulate her too. These thoughts race through my head as Juno announces ''Sparks Gold'' , ''oh my'' she says dreadfully. ''Come up here , Son'' . ''I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE'' i casually stroll up to the stage and kiss Juno on the hand. She blushes, I'm already her favourite. Billie tightly squeezes my hand. ''Two can play at that game'' she sneers. I'm left wondering what she'll do, then my family briefly visits me ''see you soon'' I say confidentally and bid them farewell. I am handed a vial of my blood from my father, he says to remind me of my strength. I decided i can drink it if needs be .

**Billie Watters POV:**

Annette and Aunt Maggie do not visit. Surprise surprise. The door creaks open. I turn in anticipation, I am not disappointed. It's Gavin, my old friend before the rebellion, we hadn't talked since. He supported the Capitol, well his family. And well we didn't . ''I Love You'' he says. ''You have to win , please you're all I have'' he begs. Tears flow freely down my cheeks. ''I never forgot about you '' I wimper. He is all i have too, we kiss until a peacekeeper pulls him out. He hands me an engagement ring before he leaves. Well, i just made the biggest mistake , EVER.

**Okay guys i hoped you enjoyed this chapter, i have no D3 tributes so its up to you to submit or the story will not continue please review, i got 1 really nice one and its the only thing that has me thinking i should continue, sob story i know but just let me know what you guys think i should improve on etc.. **


	5. Chapter 5 District 3 Reaping

**Sarah Switch POV :**

I take a long look at my reflection in the mirror. I am beautiful, everyone is beautiful, the world is a beautiful place. My long blonde curls flow elegantly down past my shoulders. Mother enters the room and kisses me gently on the head, she admires my hair and asks how i made it look so good. ''Oh just my natural talent'' I joke. I love her, and so decide to go down and make her and the whole family an appetising breakfast. The aroma of freshly grilled bacon opens my nasel passages and I begin to indulge myself on this scrumptious meal.

**Mark Tech POV:**

I wake up to a hyperactive brother jumping on me ''Great to see you'' I mumble in my tired state. I compose myself for the day ahead and dress rather well for the reaping. Somehow I know I will be reaped. Back during the rebellion when i was just 10 I helped my father design a computer virus to destroy Captiol communications, the Capitol will want revenge on me, that is inevitable. I just hope it's not through the Hunger Games.

**Sarah Switch POV:**

**I** give my mother a girlish twirl , I flaunt my gold gossamer gown, the reaping may seem dreadful, but everyone dresses so nicely. That's me again, looking on the bright side, I've never watched the Hunger Games, I know what happens but I rather it that way. On my way to the justice building I say a pleasant ''hello'' to all the old neighbours, friends, family and basically everyone i know. I sign in and even make a peacekeeper smile with my cheerful mood. ''Ladies First'' I hear our escort beam. She seems nice.

**Mark Tech POV:**

I slowly make my way to the justice building and am given quite a slap by a peacekeeper saying I should be arrested for my punctuality. I sign my name in clear writing delibirately _**Mark**_** Tech. **The peacekeeper smirks, ''you wont be arrested kid, that i know for sure''. I decided I've nothing to lose and challenge him with a question ''Why? Because the reaping has already been rigged to pick me?'' I shout. ''Even if it was, there would be nothing you could do about it'' he grins. Really, I tend to think of myself as an opportunist, I grab the gun from his pockets intending to shoot myself. Immediately I'm trampled opon by several guards and feel a heavy thud on the ground, salivia drips from my mouth and then I'm swimming in a pool full of red jelly.

**Sarah Switch POV:**

**''S**_arah Switch darling , make your way up here'' _a distant voice echos in the background, but I'm distracted by the boy, he's in my school Mark i think his name is. A pool of blood surrounds him, I'm pushed into the aisle. ''There you are Sarah, darling we haven't got all day '' the escort moans. ''Our male tribute from district 3 shall be'' ... ''Mark Tech '' a peacekeeper runs to the stage to explain the situation, he announces 'Mark has had a slight accident and will be receiving medical attention before leaving the district. After a four hour wait a knock on my door brings me back to myself, all i could think about was the blood. These games which i have refused to believe, have become a reality, maybe the world isn't as beautiful as i thought. ''Sarah, sarah... I love you'' she sobs and continues to do before she is called to leave. ''Take this '' she shrieks as she tosses an intricate charm bracelet, each charm is associated with something in our family. I smile. I'm informed by the peacekeeper Mark is in a stable state but because of the delay he caused has been denied visitors. I gather myself for the train to the Capitol. Will I see my mother again ?

**Mark Tech POV:**

As if my life couldn't get any worse, it is most probably coming to an end, my chances of survival have been dramatically reduced from the already small probability due to my injuries, and now they won't let me say goodbye to my family? I quickly write a note for my parents and brother. ''He's just 6, please get this to him, just something for him to remember me by'' I anticipate a slap but instead he nods quickly and snatches the note. As I'm leaving for the train I mouth ''Thank You''. Goodbye District 3, maybe i will walk your streets again I think with renewed hope, my family are getting my message, it's probably easier that way, less painful.

**Okay guys hope you like the chapter, if you guys are curious about the ages of tributes just check the list, i'm going to include it beside their name at he start of each reaping from now on ( providing I remember ) Sarah is 16 and Mark 17. Please Review and submit another tribute from district 5 and up ( as far as i remember the girl from 10 and 12 are taken, and the boy from 7 ) Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6 District 4

**Okay this is district 4 and its up before monday so goal complete woooo, i'll try get another 2 between monday -friday and then maybe try get them finished for next week coz this is the boring stuff but it has to be done i guess.**

**Lillith Eris (18) POV:**

'Ugh' I moan. My throwing knife misses the bullseye by an inch. I throw again, this time so fast and swiftly you can hear swift the faint scream as it whizzes through the air. '**Bang****_'_**Right in the centre, perfect. Throwing knives and using my sickle is fun, but the real fun will begin when I'm able to but my lethal aim into real practise. I fantasize the moment when my knife will pierce the heart of somebodies body, I'll get such a thrill seeing that blood spill. I rub my hands together excitedly, I want to see others feel the pain that I've undergone, I wasn't always a crazy psycotic being, but since I've been abused by my parents, I know only hate exists in this world.

** Raven Eris (12) POV:**

''Where's Lil Lillith'' I ask Mom. ''I'm not sure dear'' she responds. Then it clicks, that idiot is training. She's going to volunteer, the thought makes my blood boil, as much as I hate to admit it, she has the potential to win the games. If Lillith becomes victor, Mom just might start abusing me instead, I'm in a comfortable position at the moment, I can't let that change. ''So Lil'' I taunt. ''Why are you training so early?''. '' Why, I'm going to volunteer you horrible child'' she replies calmly. ''Well I am too, you can't go taking all the glory''. ''Please do. I look forward to slitting your throat'' she teases. I'm starting to think she's being serious, good thing I'm better than her, it'll be me doing all the killing in the arena. I attempt to intimidate her by throwing an axe about a metre from her, it wedges into the wall. I fall back into the wall, her knife pins me to it by my sleeve. I scream every foul name I can think of at her. She just laughs, I will win this Lillith, you watch.

**Lillith Eris POV :**

That child, he's dead meat, I'll make him suffer like he made me. I make myself breakfast and quickly eat it before heading off to the justice building. I give the peacekeeper a sample of blood and then lick my finger, _I sure love the taste of blood._ I make my way to the line with all the other 18 year old girls, most of whom, seem terrified. ''Chill out you sissies. I'm volunteering'' I say bluntly. Faint whispers of ''Good Luck'' pass through my ears. Ms Fore, draws a piece of paper. ''Seaa-'' she's cut out by my screams ''I volunteer as tribute'' I shout. I make my way confidentally up to the stage, ''Lillith Eris'' I introduce myself ''Ruthless killer and future victor at your service district four''. I make eye-contact with Raven, _you wouldn't dare. _

**Raven Eris POV :**

So Lil volunteered after all, it's a shame, if i weren't going to volunteer she might have actually stood a chance of winning. ''I volunteer as tribute'' I scream as another boys' name is being called. I shove all the kids out of my way impatiently. ''Raven Eris your actual winner '' I smile. Ms Fore looks shocked ''I bet my hat that's your sister up here''. ''Unfortunately yes'' I say. I go to shake Lilliths' hand, instead she pulls it back and spits in my face. We're seperated before i can react. Mom and Dad visit. ''We're so proud, we'd rather you win, but at least Lillith is our back up plan, so don't kill her until the end, she's already agreed to do the same'' they reassure me. They hand me a small locket and head off with beaming smiles. I wonder if they actually care if I die once they get a victor home. I'll make sure it's me.

**Lillith Eris POV: **

Mum and Dad are pathetic, but they visited me first and I've falsely agreed to not kill Raven until the final 2. Maybe he's gullible enough to believe I won't, but trust me, I'll kill him at the first given opportunity without hesitation. I don't care if I win these games once I kill him, he's caused my suffering, i just want to see others go through what I did. I suppose I'd have no reason to come home, but maybe i could start a new life in the Capitol. These thoughts fill my head as I wait for the remaining duration of my hour of visiting time. No one else arrives.

**Okay hope you guys like the chapter, personally I love Lillith, she's pyscotic and crazy and I love that, Eris is arrogant and annoying but necessary , hope you enjoyed please Review, I still need a D5 male before i get my next chapter up! Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ben Frame POV : 16**

I sit tiredly on the edge of my bed. Still drifting in and out of consciousness. I hear a loud thud followed by a smash on the ground and my eyes burst open, and stay open at least. I half walk and jog down to the kitchen to find my mother carefully picking up tiny shards on glass. I walk over and help her.

''Thank you son'' she says. I notice her eyes are beginning to flood with tears.

''What's the matter '' I ask. Getting straight to the point.

She doesn't bother lie to me. I can tell it from a mile off. ''It's just the reaping'' she sniffles.

''Catch a grip mom'' I joke. ''Dads the mayor, what's the chances of the mayors son being picked'' I say dismissively.

I make my way back upstairs to wash and prepare for the dreaded reaping. I'm really not worried at all. After my steamy shower I smooth back my luscious blond hair. All the girls love me, there's no point denying it. I'm tall and handsome. The whole package I guess.

**Folisha''Foe'' Dews; 17**

I awaken to the _delightful_ screams of Ms Agnes Morten. The head of the orphanage. Long story short, she's a douche. She hates her job and shouldn't be doing it. She keeps bragging at how I'll be kicked on to the streets in 6 months, and well to be honest there's a part of me that simply cannot wait . I'd runaway I guess , if I'd had a place to go, I hate my mother and father for abandoning me here. This is hell. The only light in my life is the children in this orphange, they keep me going and I'd die to protect them. I'm tough as nails, so I've decided it's my time to volunteer. I'm going to make all their lives better. Sure I'm decent with an Axe, but my fists are my weapon of choice technically.

**Ben Frame POV :**

On my way to the justice building I am wished good luck by all, I wink back at most of the girls and even blow a kiss to a few extra hot ones. They're so stupid, trying to catch it as if it were tangible .

''Hey Ben'' calls Rick, my best friend.

''What's up D-Rick'' I joke.

''The sky duh, nah man , reaping today! Aren't you a little worried?''

''Nah'' I choke out. But part of me is starting to think what will happen. What would I do.

Several scenarios enter my mind, a forest, a desert, wasteland, an ancient town. The possibilities are really limitless. I sign in promptly and then wait in line with all the other 16 year old boys. The lady then quickly makes her way to the girls bowl and calls out '' Alisha Morrison'' in a clear definite tone. The girl emerges from the back line with 12 year olds surrounding her. ''I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE'' screams a nearby voice. ''It's okay Alisha'' she husshes the young orphan. ''Foe Dews'' she announces after making her way to centre stage. ''Wonderful'' beams lady Rouge, our ridiculous escort.

**Foe Dews POV:**

Wow, well that was fortunate. Maybe I can work a different angle in the Capitol, saying how i sacrificed myself for a fellow orphan. Sure I'm tough but there's enough of the careers for that, this could work. A series of thoughts fill my mind . I return to the real world after a 16 year old boy is called '' Ben Frame'' the Mayors son. He's handsome alright, but a bit cocky for my liking, he's on a different league to me anyway. I'm the girl with the messy red hair and unmissable freckles. Not that it bothers me, pretty people are usually pretty dumb too.

''Good Luck'' He whispers as we shake hands.

''I don't need it. Maybe you do, good luck'' I reply.

Surprisingly he's remained unfazed by my confidence, maybe he's not planning on winning. I'm left wondering what's going on in Bens' mind when Terrain, Alisha and other children from the orphanage crowd inside to the visitors room, bidding me a farewell for now. Just before they Terrain hands me a wooden beaded bracelet and gives me another gift, a soft kiss on the cheek. Maybe I should volunteer more often? I'm getting all sorts of gifts today.

**Ben Frame POV :**

The girl's determined alright. I admire her for it, she's tough, and maybe I could get a decent alliance with her. I think of my ability with throwing knifes which is ammature to say the least, I'll need work in the Capitol for sure, but with my dashing looks and charm somebody will be willing to sponsor me.

Thee door creaks open ''Benjamin'' whimpers my mother, followed by my father.

''It's okay'' I explain. ''Somehow, I know things are going to be fine, no matter what happens, no matter who wins'' I admit.

''But you will try?'' pleads my parents.

''Of course, Ben Frame has never been the type to go out without a fight''

''Here take this'' my mother hands me a ring.'' Just make sure you know how to use it '' she manages a smile.

I know what they want. They want a romance, but I'm not sure I want to manipulate another person, especially when it costs them their life.

**Okay soo sorry for the huge delay , I know it's an excuse but I had my christmas exams and just so it wasnt pointless i stopped writing I got 10A grades :D I'm so happy, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW because i have like none and it makes me feel lonely when there's none \: I'll update again apologies again , I have this on the Tribute list update but incase you didnt see I have 6 places left, 5 of which are male so please get sending in some quality male characters pleaseeeee, unless the gaps are filled i can't continue as d6 has no male. Rant over and may the odds be ever in your favour!**


	8. Chapter 8 OMG MOMENT

**OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY BUT THERE WILL BE A DELAY ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HAD IT ALL WRITTEN OUT AND THEN I PRESSED BACK AND IT ALL DISAPPEARED AND I NEARLY CRIED. IT WAS SUPER LONG, LIKE 2000 WORDS, OMG IT WAS ACTUALLY SOOOOO TRAGIC, SO I'M GONNA TRY POST 2 CHAPTERS TOMORROW. MILLE EXCUSE!**

** Á TOUT Á L'HEURE**

** MONSIEUR MALHEUREUSEMENT**

**OH YEAH AND WHEN I DO PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND ANOTHER TRIBUTE OF YOU WANT BECAUSE ITS TOO TIME CONSUMING MAKING THEM MYSELF, AND ALSO BIASED BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY THEY'RE GONA LAST A WHILE , SO PLEASE HELP ! 1 FEMALE LEFT AND 5 MALE TRIBUTES **

_**MERCI BEACOUP MES AMIS**_


	9. Chapter 9 District 6

**Okay so this is district 6 which I've finally gotten the courage to rewrite, Unfortunately not as good I don't think, I reallly just want to get the Capitol stuff, because that is where I'll shine. I have a great idea for the arena so stick with it :D please review because I have none and I can't tell if anyones even reading my story *sigh* Oh well, Hope you enjoy!**

**Aaliyah Kingsport 16:**

**THIS DID NOT UPLOAD AND IT WAS AT LEAST 500 words, that is 2 times ! TWICE I have lost my work, so really I'm going to start backing it up properly. It was basically explaining how ALly has 2 younger siblings , Marnie and Carson , 6 and 8 respectively. Her mother was strangled to death by her abusive monstrous father. He left after he attempted to abuse Ally, however she always feared the day would come and so she threw a throwing knife at his shoulder, piercing the bone. No one has seen him since. Her moms best friend Trinity arrives, Trinity is her rock , saviour and most of all her friend. She takes marnie and Carson away before the reaping and gives ally a beautiful Crimson coloured dress, Ally believes the dress is breathtaking ( which it is) and has a complete transformation. She heads to the reaping confidently . I am sincerely sorry , some time later in the week i will fix this , and I apologise to her creator, I will make it up to you, therefore Ally shall get 2 POVs in the capitol so we learn more about her.**

**Yohan Scree 14 : POV**

'Gutentag MOMA'' I say to my german mother.

Well if moving to America wasn't the biggest mistake of our life, I don't know what is. I seen the 76th 77th and 78th hunger games, since our arrival 5 years ago. We'd only came here because peace was achieved. That was short lived and we are essentially trapped. I can only speak english because of school I guess. I must have picked it up somewhere across the line. Mom hates it here. She isn't too good at english and I'm all she has got . I just wish there was a way out of this country.

''Yohan, go take your clothes on'' she says uncertainly.

I smile ''Close, go get Moma''

She returns the smile and I make my way upstairs to get changed for the dreaded reaping. I look in the mirror, and out of curiosity measure myself, 5 foot 3 inches. So I'm still small big deal. I argue with my self conscious.

**Ally Kingsport POV :**

With my mood boosted, I happily sign into the reaping. Later tonight I'll have a nice meal with Trinity, Marnie and Carson. Then I'll meet Declan, my best-friend. Whether we have something romantic between us our not I don't know or care. All I know is that he is the only person that brings a genuine smile onto my face, and I love that.

''You rat'' I snarl at a peacekeeper who shoves me into the line. I stand impatiently with all the other 16 year old girls, we exchange terse nods and insincerely wish eachother luck. We really don't care once it's not ourselves, I know , mean . But the truth hurts. It's not our fault, and I don't blame anyone who shares my views . None of us are ready to die.

Suddenly I hear my name being echoed '' Ally, Ms Kingsport''. I feel a nudge on my arm. Sophie cheeks are covered in tears, she kisses me on the cheek. ''Good Luck, Ally''.

Peacekeepers attempt to drag me up on stage. I punch one in the face and storm up. No fear is my new policy. As I said, I'm not ready to die.

**Yohan Scree POV:**

A peacekeeper takes a sample of my blood and nods ok. I stand in the line with all other boy and girl. I feel dizzy, sick to the stomach. My brain comes back to me and I correct my grammar in my mind.

''Now for the boys'' ...You could hear a nail drop, the atmosphere is dead. Not a sound . No one dares breathe. Which child will be chosen to die. ''Yohan Scree''

It appears I am that child.

I make my way nervously up to the stage, I shake hands with the girl. Maybe we can have an alliance , and I can come home. If it were only so simple.

**Ally Kingsport:**

Trinity enters.

''Do you want to see the kids?''

''No'' I say neutrally, gazing out the window, longingly.

''Okay'' she whispers emotionally.

Then she comes over and hugs me reassuringly.

''Trinity, if I die-''

''Don't say that, I've lost your mother, I can't lose you''

''But if i do'' I persist ''Just take care of them, promise''

''Of course'' she says simply.

Then she nods goodbye, No it's not a goodbye, it's a serious nod. It means game on.

''Girl, you got fire in your soul, use it, you can win''

''Okay'' I weep tearfully.

The weeks to come are bound to be devestating. Good thing I'm in this to win it.

**Yohan Scree POV:**

**''**Yohan, just Vin, Ya? says mother, trying to keep herself together.

I'm sure she says. ''Yah jiem nfur yud''

''Thats better '' I cry , hugging her.

''If I win, I can change our lives mom, I really can''.

''Just try, I be okay'' she says squeezing my hand.

But honestly, she won't . I am literally all she has.

Ok**ay I hope this chapter was enjoyable, I like both Tributes, and no it is not favourism, Yohan has shorter POVs for a reason. I like that he's unique and different and Ally is genuinely intriguing character. PLLLEASSSE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER PLEASEEE AND RECOMMEND MY STORY IF YOU LIKE IT BECAUSE I'M LOSING THE WILL TO WRITE PLEEEEEEEASSEEEEEE **

**THis chapter sucks thanks to my disappearing POV of ALLY/ Im so sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10 D7

**Archer Pickett 15 POV**

I sit rigidly on the arm of the sofa. I rethink the last few days. Mother is missing, after the return of the Capitols power she packed her bags and set off in the night. I'm confused and angry, but most of all I'm worried, I notice that my nails are bitten well below the tops of my fingers, I immediately stop gnawing on my mistreated, traumatised fingers. However after a few minutes pass I find myself back to my old habits, this time I accept the fact that it's slightly relieving me off this overwhealming wave of stress and anxiety that has suddenly engulfed my fragile mindset.

I decided I should make my way to the reaping. Well techniqally I do not have a choice in the matter, afterall attendence is mandatory. I make my way down the long narrow corridor of our peaceful bunglow, it's the only of it's kind, and in a secluded area of the district, right before the forest. The feel of my cotton jumper on my bare skin is heavenly, I hug myself tightly. Only now realising how cold it has been the last few days. This house is really falling apart without my mother, ultimately the foundation of my life. She's all I've got, and vice versa I guess. I do not have a father, she does not speak of him. Somehow I know his death must have been painful, excruciating by her facial expression.

I head off to the justice building, still worried about my mother yes, but I'm also feeling the uncertainty of my cats well-being. If I don't return, there will be no one there to feed her. With this in mind I rush back home and leave ready enough food and milk for a week. Before leaving I figure the milk will probably go sour , so I leave some water too. Back on my journey I laugh at my stupidity, 'what are the odds?'' I mutter.

**LULU CURBER 16 POV:**

My step mother rouses me rougly. ''Ugh'' I sigh.

''Get up, get up, get up !'' She hisses

''Whatever b-b'' my curse is interupted by her serious glare.

I make my way downstairs for a nice breakfast, eggs , bacon, sausages and freshly made bread. It's not often one gets such a delictable feed in district 7, so I eat up . Tayanta, my _delightful_ step mother makes enthusiastic conversation at the breakfast table. She's much too chirpy and flamboyant for my liking.

''Hey Matthew'' I ask my twin brother.

''What is it Lulu?''

'' Do you think you'll get reaped'' I ask jokingly.

''Well if they didn't they Capitol would be missing out, I'm the hottest guy in seven'' he brags

''You're an idiot'' I say, mood suddenly changing.

I catch a glimpse of my mothers face in the cracked picture frame. Tayantas' fault I suspect.

No, she didn't kill her, I mean she broke the frame. She died in a train accident, I cannot put into words how precious she was to me. I can never truly accept her death.

I get ready for the reaping, a somewhat more positive distraction in my eyes. I get dressed into a simple skirt and top, my thick brown hair is slightly greasy and I consider washing it. However the clock tells me I must go, so I call Matt and we head off to town.

**Archer pickett POV:**

I sign into the justice building and become slightly bewildered by the intense atmosphere. A film from the Capitol is played, the treaty, how it was broken etc. I'm nearly falling out of consciousness, until what my eyes tell me next. My mothers face appears on the screen. With the previous Victors of district 7 , which is 6. I nearly faint, she'd have to mentor, and I guess she couldn't deal with having to see kids being slaughtered. Johanna Mason died last year, they must have needed her. Suddenly all the pieces fit and I feel a sense of awareness. Despite my new knowledge, I wonder if it wasn't that most calming realisation before the reaping. I wait tentively while the escort mysteriously waves his hand over the bowl. He lifts a single piece of paper, it in it's self is almost that childs' obituary.

''Archer Pickett, get up here'' I clearly hear the voice say. It is my obituary.

**Lulu Curber POV :**

I wish my brother good-luck and stand next to the other 16 year old girls. We exchange terse nods and silently whisper ''good luck'' even though no-one truly means it. For ones persons luck could be the others death warrant. I'm not cruel or sadistic, it's just my view of it I guess. I see the boy being called up on stage. ''Pickett'' I say to the girl next to me. There aren't many Picketts in district 7, Rita Pickett was his mother. Wow.

Then I catch the escorts same mysterious waving over the girls' reaping bowl. I stand up straight, and lightly wipe the drop of sweat dripping from my forehead. The paper is drawn. I breathe in, not daring to miss the outcome.

''Lulu Curber'' I hear to my greatest horror. I wish I had of missed it, and somehow escaped.

' Get me and Axe or Hammer and these games could be mine' I think, not really believing myself. I stride up stage and exchange a reassuring nod with the boy, 'allies' I mouth. He smiles in agreement, much to his relief I believe. Somehow I know I can trust this boy.

**Archer Pickett POV :**

I have one visitor only. It is my friend Shelly, she said the others were too emotional. I explain to her that my mom is gone. She steps back slightly, ''Archer, I don't know how to say this, but she's already in the Capitol. She's going to mentor you guys from there''

''What, how ?' I ask suspiciousally.

''My uncle, the mayor mentioned it'' she says as if she's stabbed me.

''No, thank you, I'm happy'' I choke out.

''Goodbye Archer, maybe we will meet again'' she says after gently kissing me on the lips.

I nod farewell, afraid my voice will sound too vulnerable.

**Lulu Curber POV:**

My brother Matthew, is first to walk in. I run into his arms and accept his embrace gratefully. To be honest, I feel as if I'm about to fall I'm shaking so heavily. ''You can do this'' he repeatedly whispers.

Tanyata and father are next to enter, they hug me and wish me luck. ''Oh you poor dearie, you don't have a token'' she almost cries, obviously an act. How dare she, my life is at stake and she is worried about a pointless token. I slip her wedding ring carefully from her finger, she doesn't notice thankfully. Bitch.

'Dad, if I die, tell Matthew I love him and to get on with his life he doesn't deserve to suffer, when I'm gone , I'm gone for good, not in pain, at peace with mom'' I whimper.

''Sweetie, you can do this, don't give up'' he kisses my on top of the head. ''I'll see you soon Lulu''.

Farewell District Seven, thank you for your hospitality throughout the years, I truly will miss this place.

**Okay I hope this Chapter was better, and it wasn't ruined, honestly I adore both of these characters. Please review and give me feedback, because I don't know whether to continue. Anyway , enjoy. Oh wait CHRISTMAS, WHO IS EXCITED? WOOOOOOO, Merry Christmas readers!**


	11. Chapter 11 Just a Notice

**Hey, i'm sorry for maybe giving some of you false hope thinking this is the next reaping, but its not soorrry, i don't have s d8 male so i think i should just make him up myself to avoid delay ? let me know , thanks**


	12. Chapter 12 DISTRICT 8

**Timmy Sarantoudis 18 POV:**

I wake up to an urgent panick. Half past one already! How could I have slept in this late? I should have been out this morning getting groceries and trading some of our home grown fruit and vegetables . I walk in through the doorway of my parents room and sit gently beside my mother. She is unwell, she is suffering excruciating pain all day long for at least a year now. Her back was damaged severely after she slipped on some ice last winter. The rest is history, she's been crippled since. Dad must have left for work hours ago, I bet he's furious I haven't performed my assigned tasks. But that will have to wait. The reaping starts in half an hour.

''Mom, I have to go to the reaping now'' I whisper

''That's okay honey, good luck'' she manages to say in a weak unsteady voice.

''I'll make you breakfast when I get back okay'' I promise.

With that I rush back to my own room and get changed into a pair of plain navy trousers and a top, sure it's not the most fancy, but I don't have the time to afford to be picky. _At least it's clean_ **I **think as I jog out the door.

**Alana Hugo 15 POV:**

'Mmmmmmm' I say entering through the kitchen door. The aroma of freshly baked bread along with the sizzling scent of fried sausages overwhealms me with excitement and anticipation.

''Wow that smells good dad'' I praise.

''Thanks Sweetie, sit down next to your mom and tuck in'' he says.

I sit down and immediately make a start on my monstrous meal. Honestly, I make a pig of myself. Continuing even when my stomach tells me it's more than full. After we exchange pleasant coversation at the table I decided it's nearly time for the reaping and so go upstairs and get ready for the reaping. _WHAT DRESS WILL YOU WEAR ALANA_ I think. _OH, oh that beautiful pink satin dress Alana, that would be fabulous._ That's that. My eyes meet the mirror and I'm forced to stop and take a long look. _Damn I look pretty. _My jet black hair goes somewhat well with the dress and I feel in rather good form as I make my way out the door.

**Timmy Sarantoudis POV:**

Soon, I'm at the justice building. Standing beside all the other latecomers in the line. The peacekeeper pinches my hand and then extracts a single drop of blood. I'm amused to find that while most kids in the book have a red coloured blood, mine is almost a deep purple. Weird thought aside, I stand in line with the other eighteen year old boys in the line. When I leave here I really should try trade in the pharmacy for some pain killers for mom. The name from the boys bowl is about to be called, when suddenly a thought comes to my head. ''I volunteer as tribute'' I say anxiously. If I can win this thing, mom won't need crappy pain killers. I can get her treatment in the Capitol.

**Alana Hugo POV:**

I stand beside the other fifteen year old females. Some smile nervously back at me, while others just laugh or exchange a hateful glare. Most people love me. But some think just because I'm one of the smartest kids in nine, that I think I'm better than them. I just keep smiling, trying to remain my friendly self. Astonishingly, a boy volunteers. I'm certainly confused by this to say the least. He's not more than 5ft 6 and looks extremely worried. That thought aside, I focus on the girl tribute which is about to be called.

''Alana Hugo'' beams our escorts voice.

I'm smart enough to know not to appear weak or frightened among the cameras as it gains no-one, except maybe little twelve year old girls, among the Capitol. I casually walk up to stage and try to keep my shaking to a minimum . Oh dear lord, I'm petrified.

**Timmy Sarantoudis POV :**

My parents don't visit, well I didn't expect them to. Mom's stuck helplessly in bed and Dad's away on a delivery somewhere out on the boarder of the district. However someone does arrive, I can't say I expected them to. Robbie walks through the door calmly.

''Hey, what were you thinking you idiot'' he blurts out.

Robbie's a good friend of mine I guess. Or was, we got really close in school but then I dropped out to become moms' carer.

''I need to win, I can cure my mom'' I say desperately.

The pain in my voice registers with him. All he says' is ''Good luck, I'll never forget you Timmy'' and he walks away.

''Wait'' I scribble a quick note. ''Give this to my parents, and tell them why I had to do this'' I shout.

He catches it just before the door slams shut, I'm relieved he got it at least.

**Alana Hugo POV:**

I sit impatiently waiting on my parents to show up. I can't stand the wait much longer so I begin pacing up and down the floor of the small enclosed visiting room. It makes me feel claustrophobic. Finaaly the door inches open. I run into my parents open arm. Their crying is uncontrollable, I am their only child, I am their gem, I give their lives meaning.

''Don't cry'' I beg ''I don't want to either, puffy eyes before the camera is not a good idea '' I say.

''I don't care '' they both say simultaneously.

''well I do guys, I love you too, but if I'm going to survive, I need to be strategic , starting now'' I say pitchily. ''I can't use any weapon, my brain is all I have to work with '' I sigh.

''Well use it'' says my father.

They're called to leave already. It seems too soon, I feel an urge to cry but I manage to contain it since I've lasted this long.

The door slams right after I hear them shout ''I love you''. I notice my mother leaves me a gold ring. Her wedding ring. She is not helping the whole 'do not cry' situation.

I compose myself for the train ride. These next few weeks are sure to be hell.

**Okay hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, if any creators of tributes want to inform me of anything I left out let me know and I'll try fit it in in another POV at a later stage. PLEASE REVIEW, criticisms are appreciated just as much as praise , thank you ! May the odds be ever in your favour.. oh yeah and Merry Christmas from Ireland wooooooo**


	13. Chapter 13 District 9

**Okay mille excuses, but it was christmas and I had no male tribute so I had to make one etc, I'm gonna keep this short enough so you guys get the basics but I'm too tired and eager to move on with the capitol ! Hope you guys forgive me **

**Canticle Blaze 14 Pov :**

Grogily I wake up. Would you believe that I have to go down to the fields for another day of work, I was so tired after yesterdays' shift. I guess I could get one of those gullible boys to do my bit, like Justin or Theo. I stumble down the stairs and in through to the kitchen. Like everyday I look above the door frame and inside a solid gold frame sits a picture of my handsome father with his luscious golden hair, he died unfortunately.

''Canticle''

''Yes mom''

''Why you up so early, it's reaping day, no work today honey''

I grin ''Woohooo, I'll go get me a hot shower''

I do so. When I'm all dried up I take at look at myself through the mirror. My red hair appears almost frissy with the humidity of our steaming bathroom. All I need to do is gently smooth it back with my hands and it's perfectly straight again . I smile, maybe I could hit the shops with my gal pals after the reaping, and get that new bag . _OOOOO GURL IT'S GONNA BE A GOOD DAY! _

After dressing into a sleek blue dress I decide I should be off to the reaping, I don't bother waiting on my siblings Dalton and Sasha, 18 year old twins, they're well able to look after themselves.

**Maxwell Theatherson 18 POV :**

Damn I missed again I think silently as my knife doesn't even hit the target. Oh well, I'll be good at something in the games, like a sword or an axe. Why am I worried? Please these games will be a walk in the park with my charm and dashing looks. I walk over to the mirror and fix my jet black hair. I decide I'm showing a bit too much facial hair so I shave it until only a sexy layer of stubble remains. Finally I do ten more push ups and spray myself in my most sense-tingling aftershave. I cough and choke, having clearly sprayed way too much. I decided to spray more as I want people from the capitol to smell how sexy I am. They're the sponsors right.

''MAXWELL''

''WHAT'' I shout back at my ridiculously annoying parents.

''get down and get ready for the reaping, you haven't even done your chores'' they mutter disappointedly

Screw them, screw that. Chores are for those of us desperate enough to do them, that's why I'm volunteering. So I can get away from this miserable district life and enjoy my home, freedom and non-stop entertainment in victors village. Depending on how I feel, I might let my parents come live with me.

**Canticle Blaze POV :**

''Canticle, hey gurl heyy'' calls my friend Cynthia.

''Hey gurl, you coming shopping after this reaping? I hope it doesn't drag hunzo ''

We both laugh. I'm not actually a braindead plastic ! Ha, those girls make me laugh. I'm just your average girl, I'm not overly popular, but I'm not a nerd either. I can be a goofball like that with people I really know and trust. But around those I don't know, I'm sly, sly as a fox. I'm manipulative too when I need to be. I think one needs to be living in nine, there's not too many anemities or leisures as such, so why not let others do a bit for you ?

I sign in next to Cynthia, and we both stand in line together with the other 14 year old girls. She grabs my hand and gives it a nervous squeeze. Come to think of it I haven't thought much about the reaping at all. All I've been worried about has been enjoying myself afterwards. Imagine I was picked, I guess the Capitol would be cool and somewhat enjoyable. But I think I'd have my head in the game. Watching past games, studying fellow tributes , improving survival skills. I'm too young to die.

Our escort makes her way to the stage, she squirms something inaudible and then proceeds to the reaping bowl, ladies first as expected.

Her hand dives straight into the bowl and she digs deep to find a piece of paper. She looks at it with satisfaction and I can't help but get the impression that she had specifically been looking for that one particular sheet due to her unnecessary effort to practically dip her own arm in the bowl.

She walks back to centre stage, suddenly I feel nervous, three of those envelopes had the name _Canticle Blaze _written on them, and I can't help feeling that she is holding one of them.

My name is called. I was not wrong. I take a deep breath and swallow down a lump in my throat. My face is burning, I'm scared, I am to young to die, Canticle Blaze has to be a future victor.

**Maxwell Theatherson :**

I wink at most girls on my way to the reaping, and most wink back. I'm thrilled to see even those with boyfriends wink back, oh when I get back they are so on my kiss list. I sign in and warn the peacekeeper not to shove a future victor so rough. I could have him killed. He just chuckles under his breath. Ha, joke's on him, he's on my _hit list_ when I get back .

The escort calls a young girl with distinctive red hair and who is only about 5ft tall. It's a pity she has to die, but it's not my problem.

''Now for the boys'' she lifts a piece of paper and calls the name ''Dalton Blaze''

The boy stands next to me looking horrified, the girl on stage looks as if she is going to scream. Blaze. The name registers, it's her brother. He's about to walk out onto the isle until I pull his shoulder back and whisper ''Stand back, I've got this''.

''I volunteer as tribute'' I say normally.

The boy looks so grateful, but then his horror begins to reappear on his face again. I guess I could look after his sister for a while, maybe give him some hope and save her from the bloodbath. Tell the careers, who I hope to share an alliance with, to save her pain. It's a plan, Canticle Blaze will die mercifully.

**Canticle Blaze POV:**

I exchange an uncertain handshake with the boy, well I'm uncertain. He shakes my hand energetically and playfully. ''Max'' I whisper, barely. So only I can hear. He's the hot guy from our district, he's also the biggest idiot I know, so maybe I can manipulate him too, 'head in the game Canticle'. I'm relieved he volunteered for Dalton, at least I could make it back home to both siblings. That is of course, best case scenario. But I believe miracles can happen.

Mom, Dalton and Sasha enter the room. I'm not crying, in fact I'm not upset. I don't have time to be upset, I have to think about my interview angle, my strategy, will I ally?

They pull me into their arms, they whisper words of reassurance. I guess I'm pretty good with a knife, but only for hand to hand combat. At least the work in the fields wasn't for nothing. Maybe in the capitol I could learn how to throw them, thats always a winner.

'I love you' I tell them. They're escorted out. I try hard to keep a straight face. Only one more visitor is allowed due to time restrictions so I decided to choose Cynthia over my cousins. They'll get over it.

''Cynthia'' I choke out.

''Canticle, listen, there's not much time. Get a knife and use your brains, you're they most sly gal I know, stay mysterious and cunning, and evade rather than attack. You can save that until the end, stay strategic and you've got a shot' Its the best gift, advice. I want to live, and 'I love you' isn't going to help me much.

I hug her tightly for the duration, she is called to leave and slips me her emerald ring. The one I have always admired, her mother will be furious with her, but yet she'd do it for me. I can trust Cynthia, Cynthia is a true friend.

**Maxwell Theatherson POV:**

My mother and my father visit, they don't stay to long. But they tell me that they're extremely shocked and somewhat disappointed.

''We love you, how could you, you could die'' screeches my mother.

''I'm gonna get me the life I deserve, you can share it too, support me!'' I say slightly angered.

''Your health is your wealth, why gamble it?''asks my father, he leaves the question hanging in the air as they both walk out the door, backs slouched, arms wrapped together.

I'll show them. The door creaks open again. Ashlyn enters, oh damn, that girl is _smoking._ She also has a boyfriend. She stands stroking back her hair saying nothing. She strokes back her hair golden hair, it's so seductive. She also has a boyfriend but I don't give a damn, she's going to be mine for whats left of this three minutes.

''I bet you'd much rather a victor boyfriend'' I say in a hard tone.

It immediately wins her over, she runs over in her red heels and our lips meet. It feels so good, we just continue snogging until she is called to leave. That was amazing, my heart is throbbing. That cannot be the last time I do that, had I three minutes more I would have taken it further. After I win these games I'll have more than enough time for that.

**Okay so basically Canticle , from what I get of her, is a foxface like character. Except there's something more to her that I really like. I don't know, I just have a feeling about this girl. Oh and yeah, Maxwell is basically a delusional air head , but who knows how far he could go, nothing's impossible!**

**Please follow, favourite and REVIEW my story please, the more reviews the more pressure I feel to update, I should upload district 10 tomorrow but we shall see . ANYWHO HOPE IT WAS ENJOYABLE, REVIEW PWEASE and thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Harper White POV 12 :**

''DING DONG RING RONG'' I slam the palm of my hand down hard on my alarm clock. I shift to my side and half-sit up on the bed, supported only by my elbow that is slowly sinking into the soft matress.

After blinking my eyes awake I make my way downstairs to make some breakfast, I decided I'd get up early to make the whole family a hot breakfast. I open the cupboards and to my utmost horror I find only porridge mix inside. Oh god I really don't like that stuff, it's so boring and plain. I love cooking the most exciting and surprising meals. There's not much one can do with something as bland is porridge. Nethertheless I make a piping hot pot ( Sorry but that was good rhyming ) and even manage to make it taste somewhat appetising adding some sugar and a pinch of cinnamon.

One by one they come into the kitchen.

''Billy, yours is next to Janes. Santana sit beside Michael!'' I order them. ''Mom, Dad you can sit next to me'' I say pleased.

''Why thank you sweetie! You've done an excellent job''

''No problem'' I say and we begin our conversation.

I love getting the chance to talk with my parents. Being the oldest of five kids really doesn't help me with the attention thing. I love them to bits, but sometimes I just wish somebody was there for me, someone I could talk to.

''Sweetie, I've laid your dress on your bed. Go get changed''

After changing into a pretty black dress with elbow length sleeves I make my way to the reaping. I'll be late, and mom and dad are still trying to get the kids ready.

** Jackson Star 16 POV :**

I say ''bye'' to my parents and put in my headphones on the way to the reaping. Some of this new Hunger Games inspired capitol music is really electrifing . I love my life in the rich part of district 10, no worries, starvation is out of the question and luckily enough I can afford to buy some morphling for my friends and I.

''Volunteeeeerrrr oooooooo yeahhhhh'' I sing along to the track.

I feel a tap on the side of my shoulder. Jason stand before me.

''Hey man, morphling after the reaping yeah? We're going to Hunter's house''

''Hey I've got some with me now. You want some?'' I say temptingly, waving it in his face.

''Right, just a bit'' he chuckles and we both take a dose, and then another one outside the justice building.

By the time I sign in I'm seeing stars, fascinated by this I point to the sky. The boys next to me pass a dirty look. I ask them can they not see them. Then we're floating, and the sheets in the reaping bowl fly out and then pause mid air before dropping suddenly to the ground. The man dressed in his pink suit picks up a slip and shouts out a name.

''Oh yeah, here comes the chorus '' I say aloud

''I volunteer as tributeeeeeee nananananananna''

Then some giant teddy bears grab me pull me on the stage, which is floating in the air and sparkling green.

**Harper White POV:**

I sign in just in time, and I think how lucky I was to have set my alarm! Maybe the authorities would have came looking for me. I notice some other twelve year old girls from my class standing nervously in line. I walk over and quietly join them. The before the capitol video is shown, I turn my head around and begin gagging. Last years district 10 tributes were killed in the bloodbath, the girls skull was cracked and crushed by a rock from the sadistic boy from 1, thankfully the girl from 8 skewered his neck with an arrow, I don't condone killing but he deserved that for brutally murdering a thirteen year old girl.

Surprisingly, the male tribute was called first this year. I'm shocked to find he volunteers, but he seems dazed and confused, almost delusional. I wonder if he's mentally not quite there.

Then our male escort, dressed in a bright pink suit proceeds to the female bowl. Without delay, he picks the first sheet his fingertip makes contact with and quickly opens the envelope.

''Get up here, Harper White''

I can't move, every part of my body is completely still, frozen with fear, the only thing which differenciates myself and a statue is my trembling lips and my tearful eyes. I'm carried up to centre stage by a peacekeeper who gives me a sympathetic look. Why me?

**Jackson Star POV :**

Slowly, the twirling candles, and the talking chair begin to die off almost. They won't talk back to me and I'm upset by it. The door swings open and I smile, he was always my favourite. Instead two people walk into the room and sit beside me. They look upset.

'' would you mind shooing them out, they're ruining my buzz'' I rant.

Suddenly I make eye contact with the women, I know who she is. It's my mother. I come back to my senses and blush in embarrasement. No doubt they know about my drug use now. Where am I ? Jail?

''Jackson'' says my mother softly, noticing my awakening.

''Where am I ? I'm sorry I wont use it again, Jason got me started on it '' I plead

''I know what you were using, I'm very disappointed. You're in the justice building, you volunteered for the games '' she says in a dead tone.

Dad just stares at the dull grey floorboards. Then they're called to leave, and I'm left to deal with the consequences of my actions? Is this real?

**Harper White POV:**

My whole family rushes in through the door, not daring to miss a second of precious time. I'm still in shock, but I'm able to sit down. I begin to shiver. Dad sits me on his lap, mom strokes my chair. I suspect my siblings don't understand what has just happened, for they still jump happily on the other couch in the visiting room. I'm happy seeing them smile, I want my last image of them to be a happy one.

Dad whispers ''Harper, I can't describe how sorry I am that this is all I can do, but please don't give up, get an alliance, survive''

I can hardly look him in the eye, I know I can't win, the youngest victor ever was 14, and he was a guy. I'm the defenceless innocent twelve year old girl, so vulnerable and weak. But I can hardly tell them to stay strong if I'm not even willing to try win myself''

''Just say strong'' I whimper, tears streaming down my cheeks. ''I promise, I'll try my hardest'' I say as steadily as I can.

Mother unpins her hair and hands me her crystal incrusted hair clip, it will be my token. I smile.

They just smile back at me, both of them. They are proud of me. Happiness fills me for a brief moment. They love me. Then I hug each of my siblings tighltly before they leave. Tears are still dripping from my face and a peacekeeper advises me to compose myself for the camera. But I don't care , these games are wrong and I'll show the Capitol that.

**Okay hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, btw just incase anyone was wondering jason has no token. He is also an idiot, but he is one of a kind. Harper is , ( I think) a Rue inspired sweetheart, with a good attitude and will to survive PLEASE REVIEW ! Thanks next chapter might be later on this evening !**


	15. Chapter 15 District 11

**This is district 11 , only 1 reaping to go after this . I might try get it up tonight, think I'll skip the train rides, Chariot Parade? Then training part 1 , picking allies, private sessions, scores , interviews, launch . bloodbath, day's 1-? Victors interview, victors home, funerals. SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN, let me know what you think. Okay I GOT 0 REVIEWS ON MY LAST CHAPTER AND IT MAKES ME SAD :( PWEASEE, Thats why i havent updated because I'm getting stubborn but seriously I'm wondering am I writing to myself yano? Anywho , rant over, enjoy the chapter.**

**Mary-Alice Bethany POV 16: **

I brush my teeth thoroughly, not wanting them to be a shade from perfect white. Then a froth of tooth-paste covers my mouth giving my a moustache. I wipe it off immediately and take a look in the mirror, I don't even have time to think if my moustache is gone as I'm already preoccupied scrubbing the filthy layer of dust that gathered on it's surface overnight. _Ugh, how ? It's so discusting. Everything has got to be perfect._

_Perfection._ This thought reminds me of something, my reaping outfit. I walk up to my room to find it perfectly spotless. Content, I begin to put it on only to notice there's a gianormous crease on its back from the mid collar bone to shoulder area. Panicked, I head down stairs to the iron and fix it thankfully.

With myself looking presentable in my spotless white dress, my perfectly plaited brown silky hair I decide I should head off to the reaping. On my way out I'm tempted to change my shoes as the ground seems so dirty and messy. But I take a quick glance at my watch, it is slightly tilted off centre. I re-adjust it, and then look again. Oh lord, no time for a change of shoes. To my horror I realise I must be off, and rather quickly at that, risking the possibility of being covered in filth. I just try not to look down at my shoes to avoid a panic-attack.

When I sign in at the justice building, my stomach begins to churn by the method by which the blood is extracted from the children. An already used needle. Think of the diseases that could spread, think of the infections, think of the uncleanliness! I grit my teeth in an attempt not to barf on top of the peacekeeper as she pricks my index finger with the horrifiying needle.

I fail, well sort of. Puke covers her desk and I run away panicked. My breath smells atrocious so I put a handful of my washed mint leaves into my mouth. I feel much better. Now I'm just standing, all the girls in the line are holding hands to show support for one another. It seems rebellious, my hand is reached for and it takes all my strength not to refuse the offer. But I can't help but feel like I'm doing the right thing, because I despise the games, and this rebellious act will be aired. The wait begins.

**Séan O'Hare 15 POV :**

My slumbers are terrifiying. I wake up in a cold sweat, panicked and frantic. I cautiously examine my surroundings . Back to reality, ''phew'' I sigh tiredly. I'm just in my bedroom, not in the arena, not being chased by the monsterous muttations, not being sadistically laughed at by millions in the Panem as I struggle to salvage my life, which seemed impossible with my desperation. I turn over in the bed, ''_bang''_ . I jump agitated. I look to the floor, page 447 of my current read, a Charles Dickens tale , lies open on the floor. I relax.

Taking my sweatiness into consideration I decide it's best if I have a shower. I savor every droplet of steamy hot water that drops from the nozzle. Since it's reaping day there will be no shortage of electricity, _viewing is mandatory_ I repeat, rolling my eyes to myself. I dry myself up and head downstairs to get a look at our clock in the living room. To my surprise I find it's only 8 am, with that in mind I decide it would do no harm to go gathering in the forest behind the fence. Usually I only dare venture once or twice a week, and on a Sunday and or Tuesday, those days the peacekeepers are smaller in numbers or escorting the mayor to the trainstation and on to the capitol. Pretty clever if I do say so myself. But today is reaping day, and sure the place will be crawling with peacekeepers but I don't mind at all. They'll be gathered in heaps near the justice building, on the completely opposite side of the district. I'll have plenty of time anyways, reaping doesn't start until one.

Under the fence I go, I usually leave my throwing knives in the forest so they're not confiscated, if by an unfortunate stroke of luck , I was to be spot searched. But lately I've been a little more risky and have been taking them home to practice, so my shot will be more accurate, and so will my efficency. Also, as a little project of my own I'd been constructing a bow of my own too. I've no-one to teach me, but I seen that girl from 12, Katniss I think. In the 74th and 75th hunger games, she was amazing, even at hunting for food. I've been fascinated with learning myself since, and as a matter of a fact I'm not too bad, amateur would be a good classification. I can skewer the moving squirrell on the tree 7/10 times on average. But throwing knives are where my talent lies, although they do lack in the range a bow has. Nevertheless, I start off with my throwing knives, within 20 minutes I come across a small rabbit that practically walks over my foot. It's only young, I decide to let it live. Twenty minutes later I'm beginning to regret that decision, I haven't come across a single picking, although I've gathered a sizeable amount of greenery. I continue through the forest, venturing deeper than usual. None of the surrounding forest looks familiar, and it appears to be duller in colour. The smell of ash fills my nose. I continue on cautiously. I hear a rather large rustling in the bush approximatey 10 feet to my right, it must be a large wild dog, or perhaps I dear, I'm about to release grip of the knife from my hand until a hand, and then a whole body appears out of the bush.

I stagger backward, in shock. In my three years of hunting I have never come across another daring enough to slip under the fence. I raise my throwing knife again, alarmed by the contents of her hand. Another knife.

''Who are you'' I ask, almost threaten.

''Aurielles Rivers, from the seam, haven't seen you around, who are you ?'' the young girl tries to play it cool but she's as frightened as I am, difference is I can hide it.

''The seam, I never heard of the seam? Wha-wait a second, in district 12?'' I ask, gobsmacked.

''Yes, are you from there too, the seam? I haven't seen you, town kids don't need to hunt like me'' she ventures.

I walk towards the girl, '' I'm from eleven. The barely patch they call it'' I confess

''What, tell me about it, how are you here?'' she asks, fascinated.

''I ventured out further than usual'' I say, slightly embarrassed.

''Me too, well I've been out this far before'' she comes over closer, lowering her guard.

''Sean O'Hare'' I offer my handshake. She accepts ''Pleasure to meet you, Aurielles Rivers''

''I still have to hunt, my family is waiting on some game'' I say disappointed. 'Likewise' she admits.

''Wait, is that a bow ?'' she asks, eyes widening.

''Yeah it sure is, crafted by myself too, surprised it works okay. We can hunt together, split the game? ''

''Deal''

We make light work of our task of gathering the game. We talk for hours gathering so much at the same time. She exchanges plant info with me, and then we venture back to the forest nearer eleven and I give her some info.

''Maybe I'll see you kid, goodluck at the reaping'' I bid her.

''yeah, maybe we will, I'm in the forest at twelve everyday from 6-dark''

''it's a deal '' I smile.

With my load of game I make my way back quietly to my house, leaving the game inside the door. To my utmost shock I find it is 10 to 1 . I run to the justice building and just make the sign in.

I sit in line and hear the girls name being called. ''Mary -Alice Bethany''

The girl looks horrified but I'm unsure as to the cause, she's frantically trying to fix her hair which is blowing wildly in the wind.

Then the boys' name is being called. Nervousness engulfs me, I haven't really had time to think of it all morning. I hope I meet Aurielles again. Please don't be reaped, I want to learn more about other districts, this way I can support my mom dad, my 6 year old and my 18 year old sister better. Thank god Ave wasn't reaped, it hadn't crossed my mind. Her last year. I smile for her.

''Sean O'Hare'' I gasp, shocked.

I make my way to centre stage and go to shake the girls' hand, she's crying hysterically , I decided against it. My mother and father, along with both my sisters are crying painfully, I cry also, not caring.

''Son , you could do this'' they encourage

''I will do this'' I say determined. I hate to lose, but I'd also hate to die.

**Mary-Jane Bethany POV:**

My parents visit.

''Look at the state of me'' I weep ''I' going to the Capitol looking hedious!''

''Honey, get your act together, it's time to get over this OCD, you have to win''

''I'll try, I really will'' I promise

Suddenly I feel the weight of the world on my fragile little shoulders, for my worst nightmare is becoming a reality. If I let it crush me I will die, inevitabely. They are called to leave and I'm left to deal with this nightmare all on my own. Can I do this?

**Okay I feel this has been one of my best chapters, I hope you guys appreciate and Review it because I did it through new years eve to day So REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE or I really won't have the heart to continue. I LOVE HOW SEAN MET AURIELLES! IT WAS SO AMAZEBALLS, SPOILER : WHO DO YOU THINK WILL GET REAPED IN 12? ... I also think mary jane bethany will be interesting with her ocd . ONCE AGAIN REVIEW AND HAPPY NEW YEAR WOOOHOOOO **


	16. Chapter 16

Aurielles Rivers 13 POV

I hurry my way back to the forests of 12, I was in 11 today ? How was that possible, I mean sure I had travelled a little further out to look for more

substantial game, then after walking through a strawberry bush, I seen him, a boy who looked a lot older than me, maybe sixteen or seventeen. But

soon I learned the boy was just fifteen. To my utmost astonishment, I learned he was from eleven, district eleven. It seems surreal.

It felt so good to talk to him, he couldn't judge me, he didn't know me. He didn't know that I'm tormented, he didn't know my past. He didn't know

that once, I slipped up. That once, I killed a kid. Not that anyone liked him. I see his face everytime I close my eyes. I was initially supposed to be

sentenced to the life of an avox in the Capitol. Instead, the president had an idea. I should be reaped for the next hunger games. Last year, somehow I

managed to dodge the bullet. A girl volunteered. I'm really hoping it happens again, but I wouldn't be that lucky.

I'm now back at the district, I crawl under the fence and drop my bag of game in my brothers house. I live there because my parents disowned me.

After my, incident. My brother was good for taking me in. But life isn't easy, I pay my way through game.

By now I decide I should just head to the reaping, in my hunting gear. They can't arrest me, I'm already a dead man. I sign in and the peacekeeper

purposely purses his lips, '' good luck _Aurielles'' . _

''Thanks'' I say spitefully.

I stand in line. I wait for my name to be called.

''Aurelielse Rivers'' Effie says uncertainly .

''AURIELLES '' I shout. I walk up to stage, the least they could do is get my name right.

**Marcas MacPadraig 17 POV:**

''Is Daddy coming back today'' asks my 5 year old sister

''No , Mom and I told you, he's gone away for a while'' he's dead.

I make my way downstairs, I miss him dearly. Everyday is a heart-ache. But my mother is worse. I have to stay strong for her and my sister. But today I must be off, it's the reaping and I really don't think it would be advisable to arrive late. I bid them farewell and I'm wished luck.

On my way to the justice building, anxiety creeps in. I don't dare talk to anyone about how I feel. I can deal with my emotions myself. I don't need friends. My family need me.

I sign in and stand in line with the other seventeen year old males, saying I'm nervous would be an understatement. However I wouldn't be completely hopeless in the games, I have big strong arms and I'm quite tall. Good for running. Maybe I' d be good at throwing spears either, or at least handling them.

A young girl is reaped. Looks like she'll avoid her prison sentence, she killed a 14 year old, last year when she was just twelve. But I don't blame her, she's had a rough past. No one liked that kid anyway. I clench my fist awaiting the verdict.

''Marcas MacPadraig'' calls Effie.

I can't say I'm surprised. I've thought of this scenario before, too many times for it not to become a reality. But my family need me, the future must contain my victory. It needs too.

**Okay this was short but we met Aurielles and I think we know Marcas' background well enough which is the main thing. REAPINGS ARE OVER WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO REVIEW GUYS , THIS IS EXCITING STUFF. I LIKE BOTH OF THESE CHARACTERS, WILL THEY SURVIVE THE BLOODBATH ?**


End file.
